


The Arc of Ascension, Fragment s9,1: A Bigger Bed

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [51]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Absence, Affection, Background Femslash, Background Poly, Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Home, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Predictions, Questions, Romantic Fluff, State of the Art, Temptation, Views, absent lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.In the midst of the fragile truce between the Concordat and Overwatch, Brigitte Lindholm is getting a chance to see Oasis, and her girlfriend's new home. But architecture can be revealing, and one can't help wonder whether there is a deeper meaning to one particular feature found therein.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Fragment s9,1: A Bigger Bed

_[Mid-December, 2078]_

“Well," Brigitte said, looking into Hana's bedroom with a grin. " _That’s_ interesting.”

Hana had, finally, managed to convince Morrison and Shimada and Zhou that she could be trusted to take Brigitte back to her apartment. Mei, in particular, had something she'd wanted to do - something personal - and wanted to take an evening alone with... well. She wouldn't say.

“I swear this was the bed they ordered for me before I even woke up.”

Brigitte laughed, looking between the large, large bed, and Hana, and back at one of the _widest_ beds she'd ever seen. “Seriously? Where do they even get the sheets?”

Hana just giggled. “Blame Lena. I think. She knew. I, uh, kind of knew she'd had a _lot_ of girlfriends at one point? And I asked her for advice back when we started dating.”

"...huh," Brigitte said, suddenly a little less enthusiastic, a jolt of alarm passing through her as she realized the implications. _It's like they just assumed we'd be... following her here at some point._

"I mean, I was unconscious,” Hana continued. “I didn't even know they were giving me an apartment."

"Really?" the Swede said, surprised.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be more like barracks, or maybe - _maybe_ \- a hotel room, after the hospital." She shrugged. "Comes from being in the army so long, I guess."

Brigitte tried to put her apprehension to the side. _They've done **nothing** wrong... lately_ , she thought, then had another thought and snorted a little. “Well... you know, Lena has her creepy girlfriends, and Angela and Fareeha are... I don’t even know if I want to _know_ what with Dr. O'Deorain these days - maybe they just assume everyone will need one this big.”

"Lena's wives aren't creepy!" Hana said, surprising herself. "Not..." _I used to think they were, though_ , she admitted to herself. _**Particularly** Em. But she's so... nice... now._ "Not once you get to know them."

"Well," Brigitte said, unconvinced. "If you say so."

Hana shrugged. "It is a little weird that she never - like, _ever_ \- has bad days, though. Emily, I mean."

"You've never been on the receiving end of her knives. 'Course, I haven't either, I suppose..." Brigitte flopped down on the bed experimentally, letting her arms flop out to her sides. Room for three of her. Easily. "Oh wow, this _is_ really comfortable."

"Hey, check this out!" Hana hit a switch, and walls appeared between the bed and her gaming rig. "Hardlight studio walls. I can put them _anywhere_ in the room just by pushing. And they double as lighting and background!"

"Is..." She looked up, and saw the standard blank blue of hardlight, except for the D.va streaming logo picked out in white in the center, apparently a default ‘texture’ for the surface. "I saw these in your stream! I thought they were added effects!"

“Cool, ’right?!”

" _Very_ cool."

"You wanna go live?" D.va asked, suddenly excited, but on a different tangent. "I've talked about my girlfriend and my boyfriend forever but neither one of you have ever... y’know. It might be fun."

Brigitte reached up to pull Hana down beside her on the bed. For just a moment it felt like pulling on a steel pole and then suddenly it didn't, and said, "I... had a different idea. Let's just watch something silly and make out. Like we used to."

"Oh..." Hana breathed, nuzzling into her girlfriend's neck as she melted against her, straining against the distance that could not be overcome, but enjoying what she had nonetheless. "... _yeah_."

\-----

_[Six months earlier]_

“I’m pretty certain she’ll want to separate her streaming space from her living space,” Fareeha said as she sat a plotting table.

“Yeh,” Tracer agreed as she considered the floor plan that was being drawn up. “Almost a shame we can’t give her a full studio for that. Bet she’d love it.”

“Well, we _could_ ,” the Huntress observed as she tapped her stylus against the side of her other hand, “but we’d have to knock out another wall.”

Roughing out a living space for each new member of their “pantheon” while they were being reborn had begun out of simple necessity. Aside from Angela and Moira, none of them had maintained a private residence in Oasis before being Changed, and once they woke up, they’d obviously need somewhere to go. 

In Hana Song’s case, the first phase of her treatments and improvements had been completed with excellent results, which meant it was time to get started. The month or so that Hana would need to complete her transformation gave the builders more than enough time to reconfigure, paint, and furnish two of the VIP guest suites in the Ministry into a proper home that would - hopefully - account for the occupant’s particular needs.

“Another wall removal seems excessive,” Moira observed as she sipped her tea. “Particularly since we don't know whether she'll stay, in the end. But perhaps a curtain, or barrier of some kind, that could be placed between her electronics and the bed.”

Fareeha considered that, then nodded. “A more flexible version of the privacy screens?"

"Something like that, yes."

"I’ll see - Satya might even be able to arrange something if I can’t find a better solution commercially.” She made a few notes, then turned the floor plan so the others could see it. “So - living room, kitchen, closets, bathrooms, gaming stage, bedroom - and I'm keeping the balcony. Anything we’ve missed?”

Sombra, who had mostly been observing the proceedings, spoke up at the exact moment as Tracer. Their voices blended together in near perfect harmony as they offered the same suggestion: “Bigger bed.”

They stared at each other for a moment as the others looked on with confusion, then exchanged a high five as Lena began to giggle. 

“You knew, huh?” 

Lena nodded, returning Sombra’s grin. “Who d’you think she asked for advice before they started?”

“I cannot help but feel we are missing some important context,” Moira observed dryly. 

“Not that hard to figure out,” Lena smiled to her, then giggled again. “Jus’... it’ll need to be about as big as yours, mum.” 

“...ah.” Moira straightened, considering quite what to say in response, but realized she didn’t have a leg to stand on. “Well, then. I’m sure that... can be arranged.”

Fareeha had been observing the conversation with raised eyebrows before she finally let out a soft ‘hah!’ as she realized who Lena and Sombra were referring to. “I knew they were pretty close, but not... _close._ But they’re not…”

“No,” Sombra shook her head. “But they’re hers. And she’s theirs. So... who knows?”

_Yes_ , Fareeha smiled as she looked over to where Moira had begun sending the revised blueprint to the Ministry of Engineering. _Who knows?_

\-----

_[Mid-December, 2078]_

“I like the view,” Brigitte said sleepily as she looked out the window, the night sky filled with the spires and ornate architecture of the city around them.

“Me too,” Hana said with a quiet giggle as she looked at her girlfriend, running her hand over Brigitte’s bare back to emphasize the point.

“Mmm... you have two hours to stop doing that.” 

Hana put just the slightest bit more pressure into her caresses, enjoying the happy groan she drew out in response. “Just two?”

“Pr’bably should _actually_ sleep soon,” Brigitte mumbled. “But... this’s nice. _Missed_ you.”

“Missed you too,” Hana assured her as she turned just enough to let Bri get into her usual sleeping position. “Missed you both _so_ much.” She wasn’t really tired, even after everything they’d done, but she wasn’t going to miss the chance to spend the night together. Not when she didn’t know when or if they’d get this chance again.

“Yeah. But…” Bri’s hand found hers, squeezing gently. “This. This is good.” 

Hana nodded. It _was_ good, even if part of her knew it could be better. But she couldn’t ask that of them, and she wasn’t sure they’d ever want to do it. “Yeah. It’s really good.”

“Decided somethin’ else,” Brigitte murmured as she closed her eyes, her arm slipping around her lover’s waist. 

“Yeah?”

“N’matter what happens,” Brigitte said through a yawn, “ _keep_ the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/01b44dca344d68d5b40f360e5fffe530/tumblr_pdw3in36tD1tdy6vno1_1280.png)  
> 
> 
> This is the twenty-first instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
